Practice Makes Perfect
by rose.waldron.9
Summary: Centon one shot co written with gamesgrl5887. John and Randy are rivals forced to work on a WWE movie together. Can they get along? Slash/BDSM elements semi noncon sex play


WWE Superstars John Cena and Randy Orton were on the set of the newest WWE Studios action movie. After the success of movies such as The Marine trilogy and the two Twelve Rounds flics the two wrestlers had been asked to appear in a film together. At first the idea had been frowned upon by the WWE execs because of the two men's already hectic schedules, but the fan requests had been so staggering for a movie including them both that they had finally relented. The movie was a military setting, cleverly avoiding any mention of the Marines for Randy Orton's sake. John was playing the role of the hero, a brave soldier only trying to do his job that was captured by a group of terrorists with contacts in the US. Randy was of course the villain, the evil mastermind of the terrorist group that had captured the courageous Cena and was now pumping him for information regarding the location of his secret base of operations.

Sadly, the take was not going very smoothly and the director was about to rip his hair out in pure frustration. It was no secret in the locker room that there was little love shared between John and Randy. Their long past of rivalry stemmed from the fact that John thought of Randy as a cocky, prideful SOB that thought the world owed him everything and Randy thought of John as a boring goody two shoes that could not have a good time if it bit him in the ass. The only reason they had agreed to the movie in the first place was to please their loyal fan base. Currently, they were on a set that looked like an old abandoned building which was supposed to be the terrorists' hideout. John was wearing a pair of camouflage pants that rode low on his hips to reveal his white boxer briefs, army boots, an olive green undershirt and the traditional dog tags. His arms were stretched over his head and held by heavy manacles on each wrist that attached to the ceiling above. He was facing the dark colored wall, obviously not a very comfortable position to be held in. Randy was walking back and forth in front of him, dressed in all black attire similar to what was worn in the ring by the members of the Shield. The director watched from the corner as the cameras rolled. So far, Randy had screamed in John's face to intimidate him and had slapped him on the cheek for the information. John was not pleased to be at the younger man's mercy, even on a movie set. His glare and anger flushed face was all too real. Randy was getting extremely frustrated. They had been trying to film this scene for hours but John refused to play his part. He kept rolling his eyes or talking back, causing the director to have to call cut.

Randy rolled his shoulders and got ready to try the take again. When the director yelled action he walked up to John and slapped him. "This doesn't have to be hard. Just tell me where the base is and I won't have to hurt you." He stood back and waited for John to say his line but John just glared. He sighed in aggravation when the director yelled cut again. "Damn it Cena just say your fucking line so we can actually move on!"

John knew that he was being irrational and making undue trouble for the poor director. He was supposed to eventually give in under the pressure and tell Randy the information. The plot of the movie was that his cowardice caused the death of his friends and he had to fight his deep sense of guilt over giving in to the enemy to avoid pain. But, pretend or not, John could not do it. He looked into Randy's smug face and all his personal issues came into play. John would be damned if he would submit to Randy Orton. "Go to hell, Bastard!" John growled, breaking the script once again. His arms were starting to grow tired from being held up for so long.

Randy wanted to scream. Why the hell wouldn't John just say his lines? Randy turned to the director, who was beet red with his frustration. "Look why don't we cut for the day and John and I will work on this. I promise tomorrow we will fly through this scene." The director could only nod, too angry to speak. Randy saw John was about to speak and turned to him. "John I swear to god if you say one word before everybody clears out I will go back to Vince and tell him that you will not cooperate. How happy do you think Vince will be if he finds out that you are giving everyone a hard time?"

John closed his mouth at Randy's threat, glaring at the taller man. Had he been unchained he would have flipped Randy the finger. But he knew better than to open his mouth and say anything. A pissed off Vince was never a good thing when the man signed his paycheck.

Randy watched as everybody started packing up and leaving. A stage hand came forward to unlock John but Randy stopped him. "Leave him there. We are going to practice the scene for a little while then I will unlock him. Right John?" Randy smirked when John glared but nodded his head. The stagehand handed him the key and Randy just turned and stared at John. Once the last person had left he smirked at John. "Okay Johnny let's try and get through this."

"Don't you fucking call me, Johnny!" John hissed, his face red at Randy's nerve. "That sounds like we are some kind of fucking buddies which we are not." He rattled the chains holding his arms over his head. "Unlock me and get me out of this shit. We can go over the scene without them. My arms are getting numb."

Randy smirked and ran his eyes over John's bound body. He had to admit that John looked amazing tied up. Randy would not mind spending some time playing with John this way. He closed his eyes and imagined a naked, sweaty John with his legs wrapped around his waist begging and pleading for more of his cock. Randy felt himself start to get hard and shook himself out of his daydream. "No John, you are going to stay in those chains until we finish rehearsing this scene." Randy got back into character. He walked up to John and pushed right against his body. "Now boy tell me where the base is before I really have to hurt you."

John was getting more pissed by the moment. What would it hurt for Randy to let him down just to practice. "If you let me down from these chains, I'll say my line, Asshole." John snarled, breaking character yet again. "You try being strung up all damn afternoon long."

Randy growled. He was tired and just wanted to finish practicing the damn scene. "John, just say your damn lines before I beat your ass!" Randy walked right up to John and pushed his body against him. He almost groaned as he pushed up against John's hard body. "Now boy tell me where the base is, before you get hurt."

"Fuck. You." John spat, fire blazing in his blue eyes. Like in his infamous I Quit matches, when John decided to be stubborn, nothing would move him. "And stop touching me, you terrorist prick. My friends are going to blow your asses up. You messed with the wrong damn unit."

"No boy, you messed with the wrong person. All your friends are going to end up dead, just like you will if you do not tell me what I want to know." Randy was starting to get aroused again. The fire in John's eyes was insanely hot. He looked and John and decided that if John was going to ad lib his lines then Randy was going to do a little ad libbing of his own. He pushed his body harder against John's and rubbed their groins together. Leaning forward he whispered in his ear, "Besides, do you really want me to stop touching you?"

John gave a small gasp and then glared at Randy as their groins rubbed together. "What are you, a fucking pervert? Is that how you get off? Assaulting helpless US soldiers that can't fight back?" Adrenaline began to pump through John's body. Fuck the script. This was a hell of a lot more interesting.

Randy grabbed John's shirt and ripped it off right his body. He chuckled at the gasp of surprise from his captive. "Really boy, I'm the pervert?" He leaned down and cupped John's rock hard cock through his pants. "You're the one getting hard from my assault."

John was in shock. He could not believe that Randy had ripped his shirt off. As much as he disliked the Viper, John had to admit that he had a hell of a nice looking body and their rubbing had made him horny as hell, not that he would ever admit it. The fact that Randy had pointed out his condition shamed him. "Ripping off my clothes won't help you get the information you need, you sicko. Not when my buddies' lives are on the line. So you and the rest of your terrorist pricks can go fuck yourselves."

Randy ran his hand up and down John's tight stomach and laughed. "No boy, you have it all wrong." Randy backed up and twisted John in his chains so his back was to Randy. He grabbed John's pants and boxers and pushed then down below his ass. He rubbed the large cheeks now on display and gave each one a spank. "It's you who are going to get fucked."

John blushed furiously at Randy's actions. He could not believe that the other man had gone this far. "Randy, what the hell?" He roared, breaking character. "Pull my pants back up right now. What the hell are you trying to pull?"

Randy spanked John's ass again. "Bad Johnny, you were not supposed to break character. You have done nothing but cause trouble today. I think you deserve to be punished. I think a spanking is appropriate." Randy brought his hand back and spanked John's ass hard, making John yell. He spanked his ass several more times, enjoying watching the large ass turn red. When his hand started to get sore he stopped. "Hmm, I have a problem Johnny. See you ass is nowhere near red enough but my hand is getting sore. Luck for you I have just the right solution in my trailer." Randy turned and jogged out of the set, heading for his trailer.

John started to panic at Randy's words. Was his fellow wrestler some kind of closet sadist? He struggled in the chains but only caused his wrists to be rubbed raw by the unforgiving metal. His ass was warm and surly red from his hard spanking. What was Randy going to do to him next? "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" John screamed into the empty movie set.

Randy quickly ran into his trailer and grabbed the bag that he had hidden under his bed. He sprinted back to the set and heard John screaming. He walked over to John and put his hand over his mouth. "Shut up Johnny. We wouldn't want anyone to hear us having fun, now would we?"

"Mmmm!" John glared behind the hand before biting it hard. When Randy gasped and pulled his hand away, John let out a scream to rival the volume of Vicki Guerrero's. "SOMEONE HELP ME! HELP!"

Randy felt the pain in his hand and growled. He whipped off his shirt and tied a knot in the middle of it. He pushed the gag into John's mouth before he could react and tied it tightly, muffling the noise. "Now that we have dealt with your annoying screams we can get down to your punishment." Randy grabbed his black bag and opened it, dumping the contents on the remains of John's shirt. He laughed when John saw what the bag contained. John shook his head at Randy and moaned out as he saw the assortment of toys Randy had dumped out before him. A flogger, anal beads, a vibrator, and a blue cock ring were only a few of the toys scattered before his frightened eyes.

"Mplease." John pleaded with Randy around the black t-shirt tied around his head, filling his mouth. "Mon't Mandy."

"Oh relax Johnny. I promise you will enjoy yourself. Now where was I?" Randy picked up a small paddle and walked back over to John. He walked over to John and looked at his pink ass. He walked up to John and pulled his pants and boxers all the way off. "That's much better." Randy walked over next to John and grabbed his chin. Holding up the paddle he informed his captive "I was only going to give you 10 spanks for your constant interruptions today but since you refused to accept your punishment like a man and bit me, I am going to give you 15." Randy let go of John's face and stood behind him. Raising the paddle he brought it down hard on John's ass.

"Mmmm! Mop!" John tried to push the gag out of his mouth with his tongue but it had been tied too tightly. He arched his back as he felt the paddle come in contact with his bubble butt, making the firm globes jiggle with each blow. Randy ignored John's pleas, concentrating on turning his captive's large butt a bright red. Once he had reached 15 he threw down the paddle and started caressing John's ass. "See Johnny that wasn't so bad." Sliding his hand forward Randy chuckled when he encountered John's rock hard cock. "Besides obviously at least part of you wants this." Randy began pumping John's cock, loving the muffled moans. He watched as John began to writhe, getting closer and closer to orgasm. Right when John was about to explode Randy stopped stroking and walked away. He went over to his toys and came back with the cock ring, which he wrapped tightly around John's base. "There we go Johnny, now we can play."

John gave a moan of frustration and pumped his hips, trying to get any kind of friction to his aching, hard member. He had been so close! He glared at Randy, giving him a look of pure outrage that he had been teased without being allowed to cum. "Muck mou, Mandy mou masshole!"

Randy shook his head. "Johnny we have been over this already. I will be the one fucking you." Randy stood back and quickly undressed himself, unleashing his rock hard 9" cock. He stepped forward and rubbed his cock between John's cheeks, moaning at the friction. "You feel that Johnny? You feel my hard cock rubbing against your tiny hole. I can't wait to spread you open around my dick."

John was feeling so conflicted. He did not like Randy at all. He thought the man was a prideful, arrogant prick. How ever, Randy Orton was also sexy as hell and from the feel of his bare cock pressing against his cheeks, the man was packing heavy as well. A small part of the CeNation leader wondered what it would feel like to be filled by Randy's thick manhood. He bit the wad of cloth in his mouth and tried desperately to keep his cool, to keep the lust from taking over his body and turning him into a wanton slut.

Randy spent several minutes lost in the feel of his cock rubbing against John's bubble butt. He did not stop until he felt his orgasm threatening. There was no way he was coming this soon. Randy knelt down behind John and squeezed his cheeks before spreading them open. He leaned in and began licking John hole. When he felt John start to relax he pushed his tongue inside. He tongue fucked John for several minutes, enjoying the moans.

John began to come apart as Randy's magical tongue filled his ass. He moaned loudly as he felt the tongue pushed against his prostrate, causing pleasure to coarse through his body. "Mplease!" John screamed around the shirt stuffing his mouth. "Met me mum!"

Randy chuckled. "No Johnny, not yet. I still want to play." Randy grabbed a large dildo and lube from his toy bag. He lubed up the dildo before placing it at John's hole. He gently pushed it inside, moaning as he watched John's hole stretch to accept. Once it was fully inside Randy stood up and turned John to face him. "We are going to play a game John. I am going to use my flogger in your chest and thighs. If you can hold that dildo inside you until I am done playing, I will let you cum. If not, then I get to play some more. Do we have a deal?"

John nodded his head furiously He would do anything at that point to be allowed to cum. "Munmag me?" He asked, his blue eyes pleading with Randy.

Randy reached forward and undid John's gag. "I am warning you right not, one scream and I promise the gag will go right back in." He was satisfied when John nodded his understanding. Reaching back Randy felt the dildo slipping out of John's hole. He pushed it back in hard, purposely hitting John's prostate. "It's already slipping Johnny, if I were you I would clench hard." He smirked when he felt John clench his cheeks. "Good boy." Randy grabbed his flogger and started lightly hitting John's chest and thighs. He loved watching the little streaks of red that formed with every strike. After several minutes Randy stopped the flogging and stared at John. "You know what Johnny, this is too easy." Randy knelt down and grabbed a small remote. "I think you need more of a challenge." Randy smiled and pressed a button, loving John's moans when the vibrations started inside his hole.

John felt like he was about to come apart with passion and unfulfilled lust. The vibrations were driving his already lust clouded mind crazy. "Randy, you son of a bitch, let me cum!" John groaned, his head spinning from the feelings racking his bound body.

"I told you Johnny you can cum when I am finished playing." Randy continued to flog John's body, loving how each strike made John more aroused. He put down the flogger and turned up the vibrations on the dildo. Randy walked up to John and took his moaning mouth in a harsh kiss. "If you want to come Johnny, then beg me. I want you to beg me to take my big cock and shove it up your tight ass."

John was past caring about pride. All he could focus on was how badly he needed to cum. "P-Please, shove your big c-cock up my ass! I need it, Randy!" John felt the vibrations forcing him to the brink of insanity. "Please! Take it out and fuck me!"

Randy would have loved to tease John some more but it was obvious the man was at his breaking point. Randy increased the vibrations in the dildo to max and knelt down. He unsnapped the cock ring and sucked John's cock into his mouth. The results were immediate. John screamed out his orgasm, flooding Randy's mouth with his large load. His muscular body shook with the strength of his climax and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "FUUUUUUUUCK!" John had never came so hard in his entire life. Slumping in the chains that bound him, John passed out cold, his used body limp from exhaustion.

Randy swallowed John's large load and stood up. He turned off the vibrator and then grabbed the key to the shackles and gently unlocked John, holding his big body so he did not fall over. Once he was unchained he laid John down on the floor. Randy quickly got dressed and cleaned up the rest of his toys. He went over to John and grabbed his pants. He quickly redressed John, leaving the vibrator still in his hole. Randy grabbed his bag and slung it over his head before leaning down and hefting John over his should. He prayed nobody was looking as he headed out of the lot and to his trailer. Luck was on Randy's side as he did not encounter anybody on his way to his trailer. Once inside he laid John on the bed and cuffed him to the bed. Randy undressed himself and then pulled of John's pants. He laid down at the end of the bed and gently spread John's legs. Grabbing the dildo he began to push it in and out of John's body, smiling when he heard John moan and wake up.

John woke up slowly to see Randy watching him and to feel something being pushed in and out of his ass. "W-Where am I?" John asked, looking around in confusion. He tried to move his hands but found that he was unable to. "Why am I still cuffed? My shoulders hurt." John mumbled, still a little dazed and confused.

Randy cursed himself for forgetting about John's shoulders. Acting quickly, he switched out the restrictive cuffs for a pair on a long chain, allowing John to bring his hands down to his sides. He was relieved when John did not fight him, only blinked at him in confusion. Randy leaned forward and kissed John. He couldn't help it, John was just so adorable right now. "You're in my trailer Johnny. You passed out when I let you come so I brought you back here for round two." Randy stroked his hard cock. "After all I still have not gotten to fuck that hot ass."

John was very surprised that Randy had kissed him. It was the first time that he had ever seen a soft side to the Viper. He still felt a little shaky as he watched Randy stroking his hard cock in front of him. "You want to fuck me?" He asked, confused. "But why? You fucking hate me. You said that I bore you."

"Ah Johnny but that was before I found out about this side of you. You act like a boy scout but I had you chained up and a whole new side of you emerged." Randy leaned down and started playing with the dildo again. "Makes me wonder what else about you I missed."

John bit his lip, moaning. "Please, Randy. Just fuck me. Don't tease me with the toys again. I can't fucking stand it." A small blush stained John's cheeks. "I've been wanting to feel how big your cock is in my ass anyway."

Randy pulled out the dildo slowly. He lubed his cock and pushed inside John in one long, slow thrust. He gave John no time to adjust, just started thrusting hard, angling his body until he heard John gasp. "Is that your prostate Baby? Am I pounding you sweet spot?"

"Fuck, yeah, Randy! K-Keep hitting that spot! Feels so damn good!" John spread his legs wide to accept Randy's thick cock. He was shocked that the cold Randy Orton had called him baby. John felt his spent cock begin to harden once again as his prostate was stimulated over and over again.

Randy thrust hard, pushing hard into John's prostate with every thrust. He pulled John's legs over his shoulders, groaning when it allowed him to thrust deeper. As he thrust he stroked John's cock and caressed his balls. Randy was determined to make John cum again. "Are you getting hard for me again? I want to see you cum for me."

"Y-Yes!" John panted out as his cock thickened even more. "You're getting me so hard, Randy. I wish you would remove the cuffs so I can touch you. I want to hold you close while you fuck me ." John explained quietly. He did not know where the desire was coming from but he just wanted to touch the Viper.

Randy stopped thrusting and looked at John. Without a word he pulled out of John and grabbed the handcuff key. He unlocked the cuffs and pulled John close before sinking his cock back inside John. He pushed in and out of John in long, slow thrusts and resumed his stroking. He leaned down and kissed John.

John wrapped his huge muscled biceps around Randy's neck, pulling him close so that he could kiss Randy deeper, tasting him as Randy slowly pushed in and out of his clenching hole. The two men's sweat combined as their chiseled bodies rubbed together, the flesh on flesh contact feeling amazing to both men. Randy groaned as he continued to thrust. John was so hot and tight inside, it was driving Randy crazy. He felt his orgasm spiral and pushed hard inside John, pressing into his prostate. With a gasp he shot his cum inside John's hole. "Fuckkkkk."

John felt Randy fill his hole and he reached his second climax of the day, emptying his cock, and falling back totally spent and panting for breath. Randy laid down on his side and pulled John into his arms, kissing him. He pulled back and gave a small chuckle, "Well this was unexpected. Who knew rehearsal could be so fun?"

John broke out into a loud laugh, grinning his dimpled smile. "Yeah...what do you say we mess up all our lines tomorrow too?"

Randy laughed. "I don't know Johnny if we mess up again tomorrow the director might quit. I say we try to get done as fast as we can, that way I can take you to my hotel room and spend the rest of the day and night making you scream. I still have a whole lot of toys we can try."

"Sounds good to me." John smiled back. "Hey, and there is always the sequel..."


End file.
